


Sexual Preference

by xyc80



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyc80/pseuds/xyc80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个梗，一个没有写完的故事，一块肉；3；。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Preference

“你能为我做多少？”Harry躺在椅子上抽了一口烟，缓缓吐出泛着蓝色的烟圈。他的面容在散开的烟雾里看上去更加令人害怕。Rex扭头看他，眼神里充满了挑衅的兴奋感。他正俯趴在家里卧室的大床上，像一只发情的猫科动物。

“我猜你不敢为所欲为，”他露出一个自认狡黠的笑，而Harry看着直想笑着摇头。Harry正了正自己系得严严实实的衬衫领。Rex一眼瞥到对方正仰起的脖子——喉结滚动了一番，大概是吞口水或……于是有那么一个瞬间他露出了无可奈何挫败地样子。他就是没办法……抵御Harry这样的男性魅力。而Harry吸进第二口烟，将烟灰不小心掸到地上的时候，他又因愤怒而找回了该保持的激进反抗的态度。

 

Rex是有点洁癖，他从小就这样了。他把洁癖总结为像他这样的有钱人该有的“良好习性”，并有些引以为豪。但是简单来说，其实就是他们这个阶级的矫情的臭毛病，虽然有些以偏概全并毫无根据，但是对于Rex来说是这样的。

Harry曾经为了整治他的“洁癖”——a.k.a.他所认为他该有的符合他身份的“良好品德”，而逼迫他口交，并射在了他的脸上。那次带着羞耻感和兴奋，他获得了一次美妙的高潮。而且他被射了一脸后被Harry拉到大腿上抱着，Harry隔着他尚未脱下却已经惨不忍睹的衬衫揉捏着他的腰，轻柔地用手指刮走那些浓厚的精液。不过都是无用功，因为不仅是脸上，睫毛上和头发里都有。他可怜兮兮地望着Harry，舔了舔嘴唇，应该说是故意地舔了舔嘴唇。

Harry本以为Rex心理上真的有些受不了这些体液，然而Rex蹭近了一些，再用力一倾将Harry压倒在床上，坐在他的大腿上。他和Harry的薄唇只有一纸之隔，在两人呼吸融在一起，勃起也顶在一起的时候。Rex舔了舔上唇，也恰好舔到了Harry的嘴唇。Harry拧起眉头眯起眼，等待Rex的下一步行动。

接着Rex轻声笑了，他说：“Thats not dirty enough.”

Harry挑眉。

Rexy一只手灵活地抽走Harry的皮带，另一只手拽起他那禁欲系的领口。他接着说：“Harry，你想不带套干我吗？”

Harry很想，于是Rex在第二天都没能下得了床。

 

Harry一开始并不知道Rex有这么淫荡——他是为他工作了一段时间后，才发现他是Gay的。而Rex很小就知道自己可能是，然后在青春期时确信了这一点，接着像是大部分自由的美国人一样接受了自己的取向，努力探索。

Harry一开始只是被他的父亲雇佣作为Rex的保镖而已。这对于一个刚出狱的人还是份不错的工作，不过缺点可能就是需要忍耐这位含着金汤匙出生的小少爷的一些怪脾气，怪癖，恶习，恶劣的性格。还偶尔需要处理一下紧张的父子关系。

Rex一开始心里很抵制Harry的出现，他认为自己并不需要一个男人保护，他觉得这有损他的男性尊严。他甚至为了捍卫自尊和Harry打过架，因为那时候Harry不允许他在冬季去泳池游泳——谢天谢地这是美国，这是他家，他的地盘。他可不允许Harry Apostolou搞独裁。

Harry翻白眼咬牙切齿告诫他也许会着凉感冒肺炎最后病死，但Rex逞强地冬泳（为了男子气和有趣），果然生病了。Harry一边照顾他一边抱怨他可不是保姆，然后在Rex快被自己的鼻涕窒息在床上的时候嘲笑他：“我早就说过。”

Rex生气又委屈地窝在被子里翻过身不去看他。在他身后冒着热气的马克杯轻轻地敲在了床头柜上，Harry轻声移步到阳台吸烟。

每个人都有秘密，Harry是知道这点的。并且在他这么多年的生活经历里，他都处理得很好这种——不小心发现了别人的秘密的事情。

Rex的床头柜里有不少情趣玩具。

这是他偶然发现的。按道理来说他不会做出这种侵犯隐私的事情。然而Rex的父亲委托他在Rex的房间里搜寻一些“多余”的信用卡，顺其自然地他就发现了Rex的秘密。

当然，Rex也没藏着掖着。

他有一套装在盒子里的精致的乳夹，还有一根尺寸颇为可观的粉红色的震动按摩棒。Harry蹲在床头柜前，颇有兴致地拿出那个看上去娘兮兮的按摩棒，嘴角忍不住咧出一个坏笑。同时他也为自己之前的猜测正确而高兴。

R e x是个Bottom。

他不受控制地幻想Rex每晚咬着下唇把这玩意塞进自己的菊花里，被操得死去活来，又可能因为睡在隔壁的他没有熟睡而憋住声音，悄无声息地高潮。Harry握住手中的成人玩具弯了一把试了试韧性，接着把电动档一级一级地试了一遍，用眼睛细心地观察它的振幅。

Harry挑眉不禁赞叹人类的创造力，他指的不只是在科学文学那些方面的，而是在对身体愉悦感受方面的。

不过他很确信他自己硬起来的时候，尺寸要比这大。也许客观角度来说是差不多的，但是尊严作祟，他这么认定了。

Rex运动完回来到房间里，汗水在他鲜活的身躯上蒸腾，然而他看见Harry拿着他的性玩具在手里把玩并坐在他的床上时，他又感到一种恐惧的冰凉。随即这种情绪又化成了愤怒。他的脸色涨红，说话带上了颤音。

“这可太超过了，Mr Apostolou。”他咬牙切齿。

而Harry是人际关系天才，所以他说：“我的可比这个大。”

Rex反问：“噢？是吗？”

接着他逼近了一步，而Harry站了起来。

Harry将震动棒扔进了空着的垃圾桶，垃圾桶被带着惯性地转了几圈，艰难地稳住。

“向你保证。”

“我、我只相信我看到的是什么。”他的声音还在发颤，但是他舔了舔嘴唇。

 

后来Harry把Rex压在床上毫无节制地索取时，Rex抱住他那埃及棉枕套的羽毛枕试图把自己的呻吟全都埋进松软的枕头。Harry意识到他这么做时恶意地将他翻身过来，让他面对面地看着他。Rex不仅失去了他心爱的枕头，还被强行地看着Harry，他霎时间感到有些不好意思，试图用拿手挡住自己的视线。而枕头被扯到了他的腰下面垫着，他觉得自己的大腿又被掰开了几分，肌腱被扯得有些酸痛。Harry保证过尺寸的阴茎用力地冲刺进来。

他不可抑制地发出鼻音，或者是长长的呻吟，来保证自己不要哭出来。

Harry俯下身捉住他的肩膀将他死死摁进床单里，眼神定定地看着撇头眯着眼一边呻吟一边因唇舌干裂而舌头乱舔的Rex，他用力地深吸口气，手指愈发掐紧他的大腿根。Rex忍不住呼疼。

“看着我 。”说完这句话Harry觉得自己的阴茎被用力地夹了好几下，他低吟了几声，更加用力地干进深处。

Rex被那几下用力地顶得哭了出来。

而Harry毫不客气地更加压下来，Rex承受着他的重量，觉得全身都好像是在燃烧。

接着Harry吻住了他的唇舌，似乎是用蛮力撬开了他的嘴，勾住了他的舌头然后极其下流地搅动。Rex失控地掉眼泪，双腿更紧紧地环住对方的腰。在此之前他可没想过Harry真的是Gay……好吧，在某些孤寂的深夜里他的确幻想过像现在这样被Harry操进床单毫无主权。不过他其实更加偏好骑乘……没关系来日方长嘛。

Harry的眼睛和他的眼睛对望在一起，要不是他被操到无法思考了，他一定能发现对方那似乎要燃烧起来的漆黑眼睛里除了欲望还有些别的什么。

Harry突然放过他，给予他呼吸的机会。而Rex只好仰起脖子大口喘气，当Harry的老二蹭过他体内的敏感点时长吟一声。

－tbc－

 

………………maybe


End file.
